There once was a Crooked Man
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: What if David Hoover was not the only victim to fall into the hands of the Crooked Man. What if Fluffy was chased by the Monster in the game for reasons unnoticed. Is his life just as crooked? Can he escape death and from this creature? Will David figure out why he's following the innocent child and put an end to it once and for all. David's POV & Fluffy's POV. Good & Bad endings.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...I know not many people might read this because there aren't many stories. But hey, why not give it a shot. If you like it feel free to tell your friends. If not...Well...don't read...No haters please...Anyway's as you know this is a what if kind of story as you know. If you want review please! :D**

* * *

"Hey you." The small boy ignored the heavy set police man and kept walking kicking a diet coke can as he did. The man groaned at the boy's ignorance and got up from the bench he was on. His partner, now at full attention, shoved the rest of to what looked like a chocolate doughnut into his mouth and got up as well. "Kid, i'm talking to you." After being ignored once again the guy scowled and started to walk up to him in frustration. "Don't ignore me you little brat. Do you want to cause trouble?!"

The child accidentally kicked the can to far away and it ended up going in the street not to long after that getting ran over by a car. He watched as it was crushed and flinched a little at the sound it made. The two officers walked in front of him and they did not look very happy. Well at least one of them didn't. The other didn't really seem to care. The big man crossed his arms and started to tap his foot. "So...don't like to talk much I presume." The boy looked down at his shoes causing a 5 o-clock shadow to cover his eyes. He wasn't the tallest child so all you could see was to what looked like a red baseball cap with little strands of his curly hair sticking out. "Don't you know what time it is?" They waited for a response but never got one. The other cop *much skinnier* sighed and crouched down to the kids height. "Kid, it's at the very least around 11:30 at night. did you loose your parent or something? Do you need a ride home?" Finally the child looked up at the cop revealing himself. He had dirty blond/brown hair which was messy a little making it cover some parts of his eyes. He also looked very tired but didn't seem to mind, and he had a healing cut covering his lip.

"You look horrible." The heavy police man laughed at the site and crossed his arms while the other gave him a death glare as if telling him to shut up. "Did something happen?" The kid shook his head side to side.

"Do you know were you are?" Again the child shook his head.

"Were are your parents?" Shrugs his shoulders

"Do you know were you live?" No response.

"Do you have a name?" This time the chibi opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and turned away. The younger police man rolled his eyes and got up from the ground. "Well I hate to say this kid but it looks like your going to have to come with us..." The older one was about to disagree but stopped when his partner gave him another death glare. "Come on, lets get this over with." The fat man grabbed the kid by the arm gently but firm as they both headed off towards their vehicle. A couple seconds after they left they both heard their companion mumble something under his breath.

"What? Did you say something Kid?" They reached their vehicle and the skinny officer opened the door for him.

"Fluffy..." The 2 adults looked confused.

"What? Fluffy? What is?"

"IS HE CALLING ME FAT!?"

"Shut up Carl..." The second officer elbowed his partner.

"Fluffy...that's my name...Just call me fluffy..." The 2 just stood their in shock for a couple seconds and then they looked at each other really confused. The big one sighed once again.

"This is going to be a long night..."

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(* )*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)* (*)*(*)

"DAVID! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! DO YOU WANNA BE LATE!?" David groaned as he turned over from the left side of his bed only to find himself at the very edge and he fell out with a big thud. The room shook a bit and in return his alarm clock fell off the nightstand only to find itself hitting his head then the ground. A sharp pain went through his scalp and he winced in pain while holding his now throbbing head. "OUCH! Ouch! ouch! ouch! ouch!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "DAVID HOOVER! I SWEAR IF YOUR STILL IN BED I WILL BEAT YOUR-" "ALRIGHT! I'M UP! I'M UP!" The 23 year old finally managed to sit up some how and picked up the devise that barley knocked him unconscious. His eye's widened in horror and he quickly put the clock back were it was while cursed to himself as he got up completely this time starting to run towards the bathroom. He also started turning on all the lights stumbling on his way there as well.

"DAVID!"

"IT'S OPEN!" His best friend Paul opened the door and looked around the apartment noticing David stumbling to the rest room. "

"DUDE! YOU OVER SLEPT AGAIN!? HOW COULD YOU FORGET!?"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! QUIT NAGGING ME!" Paul entered and ruffled his fist through his hair walking up to the now shut bathroom door. He could hear the shower come on quickly. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP AND BE READY BY 10:30 AM! I TOLD YOU MORE THEN ONCE!"

"I KNOW! MY ALARM CLOCK DIDN'T GO OFF APPARENTLY! SORRY!" "IT'S NOW 11:00 BAKA! WERE A HALF OUR LATE!" The sound of the shower water went off and he could hear David quickly starting to brush his teeth and put on clothes at the same time. "IF'S OT MY HAULT!" Paul rolled his eyes and walked away from the door planting himself on the green couch and resting his arm on the arm rest. "DON'T TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL OF TOOTHPASTE! YOU SOUND LIKE A DRUNK MAN!" David spit in the sink and started to slip on his shirt mumbling to himself. "I swear Paul if you don't shut up..."

After a couple minutes or struggling and yelling back and forth towards one another David finally managed to scramble himself out of the bathroom and ran towards his front door. "LETS GO PAUL!" Paul got up as well and they both ran out the door going down towards the Exit. "Were are you boy's going in such a hurry?" Paul stopped dead in his tracks which caused David to bump into him almost loosing his balance. "Oh! Hi Miss!" Hoover looked over his friends shoulder and smiled. "Hey!" She gave them a warm smile as well and waved. "Look I know I have to pay rent today but can I pay you at the end of the day instead? I'm late for something." The elder blinked a few times at them before clutching the grocery bags closer to her and nodded. "Alright, but don't forget." The 2 friends bowed and said thank you in sync and quickly ran out the door now running on the side walk next to a very busy street.

"Who was she?"

"My landlady. She's very nice when you get to know her." Paul smirked.

"Well that's good. Do you have the tickets?" David shoved his hand into his green jacket and pulled them out waving them in front of Paul's face.

"Of course. What about Marine?"

"She has hers. It's kinda hard to believe she likes sports."

"She's your wife! How do you not know that!?"

"That's not the point! You've been married for almost a year now and how much do you know about her?" Paul screwed up his face and started to only focus on running again. That kind of response only made David chuckle.

"What ever. It's a good thing I don't live to far from the stadium! I heard today's game was going to be the best one this year and-" All of a sudden another figure bumped into Davids taller friend which sent him strait to the ground with a thud. Paul shook his head a few times and looked down only to notice that a lady with black hair and was wearing a giants fan jersey. She groaned in pain a little and started to sit up. "I am SO sorry sir! I didn't mean to...wait...Paul!?" Paul blinked a few times and smiled as well. "Oh! Hi Marine!"The couple helped each other get off the ground and noticed David laughing. Marine folded her arms and huffed. "Something funny?..." He stopped laughing and shrugged. He then noticed the T-shirt she was wearing and scowled.

"Giants?...Really?..." Marine smirked and put a hand on her hip. "What you don't like?" Paul walked pass the both of them and started to look for a taxi. "Why do you like the giants?" "I don't know. Why do you like the Yankees?" David lifted one of his eye brows and they just glared at each other as if having a serious staring contest with one another.

"The giants suck. Everybody knows that! Sure they won allot of games but when they loose their just a bunch a babies that go crying back their mommy and throw huge fits."

"Oh really! What about the Patriots when they lost not once but TWICE to the giants during the super bowl game! Their all talk! I heard that one of the players actually murdered his own team mate and got kicked off! Sure they have T-bow, Brady, and Gronk now, but without them they couldn't even beat Tampa Bay!"

"When did you get so offensive! And when do you like football!?"

"Iv'e always liked it. My dad and I used to watch it all the time when I was younger. My mom hated it though...But besides that I love Football!"

"Can't you be a normal girl for once and go paint your nails, do your hair, chat on the phone for hours, or go to the mall?..." Marine rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Paul for a few seconds then back at her enemy.

"What if I don't like doing what girls normally do." David did the same and turned his attention to his friend then back at the other.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Go on the internet."

"To?"

"Play games."

"Like?"

"My Sims, World of war craft, Club Penguin, My Candy Love, Roblox, Arcade Boss, Super Smash Flash 2, Wizard 101, Amnesia, Slender, and other stuff like that."

"Wow...Hey Paul. You Married a nerd!"

"WHAT!? I'M NOT A NERD! I just happen to like games." Paul ignored the comments and suddenly spotted a Taxi coming his way. _"Oh thank God..._TAXI!" After a couple seconds a taxi pulled up and gave them the sign to hop in. Marine and David were arguing while getting in and the poor Taxi driver and Paul had to deal with it the whole ride to the stadium, which thankfully wasn't that far away. It only took them about 4 minutes to get there in time. When they arrived the whole place was packed and full of people. Very few were girls though. Some of them didn't even want to be their but either their boyfriend, husband, or family begged them to come to what looked like it. Not many were very worked up and excited like Marine. She was after all the person who won them all front row seat tickets to go in the first place from a radio talk show quiz game.

"YEAH! WE ARRIVED! THANK YOU!" Paul paid the driver before he drove away and they all started to head towards the huge stadium. "LAST ONE IN HAS TO PAY FOR SNACKS!" Marine pushed past both boys and managed to squeeze herself into the crowed of people excusing herself as she did.

"MARINE STOP! WE DON'T KNOW WERE TO...*sigh* Forget it. Once she puts her mind to something it's like no one around her exists any more..." David nodded in agreement and they both started to walk together towards the crowded place.

"This is gonna be a long day..."

* * *

**I know it really didn't start off scary but I promise you it'll get better and scarier. If you have any idea's don't be afraid to speak up. Also if anybody knows Fluffy's real name could you tell me? Cause I have no clue what so ever...If not i'll probably give him a fake one. I have some in mind. Anyway's I hope you liked this chapter. And remember, REVIEW! :D**

**P.S. Sorry if there are typos...I'm terrible at spelling. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm actually surprised I got any reviews on this story! No one really knows much about the crooked man unless you like PewDiePie. I LOVE THAT GUY! HE'S SO SWEEDISHLY AWESOME! I wish I could meet him. Anyway's I hope you like it so far. Sorry this chapter to so long.**

**Now let's get to the creepy part shall we... *evil smirks and starts to chuckle to herself* **

**Enjoy...**

**P.S. One of my little munchkins named KatValentine (guest) told me that Marine is actually called Marion...*face palms* Woops...I'll fix her name from the last chapter as soon as possible THANKS VALENTINE! Your a big help. If I make anymore mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me k. GREAT! Again, enjoy! :D**

* * *

David sighed as he looked up to the sky only to remember how hot it was today. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve and decided to take the jacket he had off. Leaving him only wearing a plain short sleeved shirt. Paul groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's allot hotter in the stadium then I thought. There are way to many people here..." He looked around a little and noticed a couple people also complaining about the heat. "Well the good news is that the game is delayed for at least 20 more minutes which means were not late." Paul nodded in agreement and he started to look around some more. He lifted one of his eye brows. "Were's Marion?" David shrugged and started to look around as well until his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

_*David! It's me, Marion! I'm already in the stadium waiting for you guys. Were you anyway's?!* _David rolled his eyes.

"Looking for you. You really shouldn't run off like that you know. There are a bunch of weirdos out here."

_*Yeah yeah. Paul gave me the same lecture. Just get over here right now. I'm tired of waiting*_

"What ever. We'll be there in a few minutes."

_*OH! Don't forget to bring snacks slow poke! I got here first! A deals a deal!*_ His eyes widened.

"I don't have any money!"

_*Then ask Paul.*_

"But I don't think he'll-"

_*He has money don't worry. Bye!* _After hearing the other end of the phone click off David just took it away from his ear and just stared at it for a few seconds. Paul grunted. "Did she seriously just tell ME to get the snacks. Man..." He pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to David. "Can you get it for me instead. I just want to go and sit down." David smirked. "Sure. No problem. I'll bring back a couple of slushy's though. It's to hot for a hot dogs and other stuff like that. By the way do you know were-" He bumped into something that cut him off his sentence and also fall back a little. Paul held in a laugh but quickly went serious when he saw a man with a shiny badge on his chest turn around to face both of them. David blinked a few times and then took a couple steps back in shock. "OH! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY SIR! REALLY! I was just-" The police man smiled and put a hand on his hip. "That's alright boy. Your not the first person to do that today."

Paul sighed in relief while his friend screwed up his face a little from hearing the police man call him a boy. They looked about the same age and he didn't like being called that. His eyes widened in horror as he looked passed the man only to see a whole bunch of Police cars and men surrounding the stadium. Not to mention angry football fans. Paul noticed his sudden behavior and looked in the same direction. His eyes went wide as well and quickly looked at the police man again.

"What happened!?" The police guy **(lets just call him Jeff...)** turned around as well and sighed.

"You've noticed. Sorry kids, but the games canceled for today due to an anonymous event that happened last night." Both the young adults looked at each other in shock for a second then back at Jeff. Paul crossed his arms.

"How!?" What happened!?" Jeff sighed again.

"Sorry kids. Can't say." David's eye twitched a little in annoyance and he scowled.

"Can you please stop calling us kids...Were at least the same age as you AND that gives us the rights to know..." He carefully managed to not raise his voice some how and bit down on his lip to hold some anger in.

"Well..." Jeff scratched the back of his head. "You have a point. Ok. But i'll only tell you once! Don't go telling all the other folks around here just yet because I don't want them to freak out." He looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned closer towards them. "One of the football players found a dead body in the middle of the stadium last night when he came back for the helmet he forgot. The body is still in there and were just taking care of it now as we speak." An imaginary light bulb appeared on top of Jeff's head and he pulled away from the 2 other guys. "That reminds me!" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a sketch drawing. "Have any of you kids seen this young man?"

David and Paul looked at the picture and both of them shrugged.

"I've never seen him." David opened his mouth to protest as well but stopped as he took a closer look.

"David?" He ignored Paul and narrowed his eyes. All of a sudden reality struck him and he turned back to Jeff.

"Sorry. I don't know him...But he does look familiar..."Jeff put the sketch back in his pocket and turned around after hearing some one call out for him. "Look, that's all you need to know for now. It won't be long until this gets on the news anyway's so you won't hear the last of this. Got to go." He smirked at the two guys and started to walk away now starting to yell at to what looked like other people who were trying to get past the Police trying to see what they were doing. David and Paul just stood there in shock trying to process on what he just told both of them while watching all the commotion happening in front of them. To what seemed like an eternity of silence between them A familiar voice started to call out their names mentally smacking them back to reality. Paul turned around and slightly waved at his now very angry looking wife.

As soon as she caught up with the both of them David nervously started to rub the back of his head and waved at her as well. "Hey Marion, We were just about to get the snacks but as you see there's a-" Before he could finish his sentence Marion scowled and angrily stomped on Paul's left foot with her blue and white Nike shoe. He yelped in pain and started to hop around on his right leg trying to hold back a scream. David's jaw dropped opened but quickly shut when she looked at him with her threatening eyes. He yelped a little and stiffened himself hoping he wasn't her next victim. Thankfully she just huffed at the guy and balled her hands into a tight fist while turning her gaze back towards Paul.

Marion squinted her eyes at the man and pulled out her purple cell phone looking at the time. David looked over her shoulder reading the time as well and frowned. "Wow. It's already 11:30? Geez, this is taking longer then I thought." He turned around suddenly after hearing a crash coming from behind him and noticed that Paul stumbled upon some trash bins and ended up on the floor still moaning in pain and holding on to his soon to be bruised foot. He walked up to him and slowly helped him up while Marion shut her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket.

Paul looked up and noticed her still staring at him with her deadly looking eyes and some how managed to stand up strait once again ignoring the pain.

"WHATS YOUR DEAL!?" The women put both hands on her hip and gritted her teeth.

"THE GAME HAS BEEN DELAYED LONGER THEN IT SHOULD BE!" Paul's anger increased and he stepped a little closer to her.

"SO! WHY TAKE IT OUT ON MY FOOT!?"

"I WAS MAD OK! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!"

"BUT MY FOOT!? REALLY!? WHY NOT DAVID'S!" David lifted both hands in defense.

"Hey. Leave me out of this..." Marion walked closer towards the tall man until their noses almost touched.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT ME ABOUT ALL THESE POLICE PEOPLE!?" Paul scowled.

"I was _GOING_ to. But _SOMEBODY_, STEPPED ON MY TOE! Oh. And by the way...OW!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO SLOW YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!"

"ME! SLOW!? YOU SHOULD HAVE SPOTTED ALL THOSE COPS THE MINUTE YOU RAN INTO THE STADIUM!"

"WHAT!? SO THIS IS MY FAULT NOW!?"

"ITS YOUR FAULT FOR STEPPING ON MY FOOT!"

"Uh...guys..." The couple turned their heads only to find their friend still standing there with his hands in his pockets now looking uncomfortable. Paul calmed down a bit and sat up strait more. "What is it Dave?" Marion huffed and looked at the guy with anger still in her eyes. David turned away from them trying to hide a smirk but failed and they both spoke in sync. "WHATS SO FUNNY!?" The man turned back around now giving the two a wide grin and snickered. "You both don't even act like a married couple. Its strange that your even together in the first place since you two are always bickering and fighting over every little thing. It's just...you know...strange. But that's what makes you guys so special, you know."

Paul's eyes widened in realization and his attention turned towards the women beside him. Her cheeks were slowly turning pink slightly and she quickly looked away from both men while crossing her arms. "Well, its normal for couples to fight. That doesn't make us any different from the rest. Besides, I don't hear Paul complaining about it." Paul started to turn pink as well and he looked away from her while putting a hand on his hip. "She has a point...By the way, when did you start caring?" David blushed himself this time and looked down at his shoes. "W-well...I actually thinking about asking Shirley...You know...the BIG question..." Marion perked up a little hearing him mention the blond's name. Paul did the same but then began to smile. "Dude, that's great! I'm happy for you! So when do you plan on asking?" David looked up again and returned a smile.

"Soon. I know we just got back together a year ago, but I think we've been doing alright. Well...besides the fact that she has been at work more often and stuff. But besides that I think were great." Paul walked up to his partner and wrapped one arm around his neck and used his knuckles to ruffle with his hair. "That's really great David! I wish you the best of luck!" David laughed a little and tried to unleash himself from the guys grasp but failed and let him do it anyway's. Marion smiled herself and then pulled out a couple of bucks from her pocket. "Ok. Ok. I think David's had enough Paul. Don't mess his hair up even more. It already looks bad as it is since he got up late this morning. Tell you what, since I kind of feel bad for loosing my temper and crushing your foot I think i'll pay for the snacks. BUT, just this once!" Paul let go of his buddy and his smile widened. "Yeah thanks!" David started to rub the back of his head again and smiled as well.

"David, could you get the snacks though? It is WAY to hot outside for me now and i'm starting to fry up. Me and Paul will go find some shade for the 3 of us while your gone so we can wait for the game to start and not become sweating puddles. Call us if you can't find us ok?" David nodded and took the money from her.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be back before you know it." After that being said he jogged off towards the angry crowed trying to get past them without causing a big scene. Paul yawned and stretched himself out before walking away.

"Alright, lets see here. There's some shade near that tree over there. I guess we can chill there for a bit till David gets back. Can you believe the guys actually thinking about actually getting married!?" The man turned around only to notice that Marion hasn't moved an inch from were she was before. She just stared in the direction her friend ran off at seemingly ignoring everything he was saying. Paul walked back towards her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Marion...You ok?" Marion blinked a few times and then smacked his hand gently away from her. "I'm fine. I'm fine...It's just that...well..." She put her arms behind her back and kicked a near by pebble. Her husband lifted an eyebrow and studded her.

"Did something happen?" After taking a few steps towards her she looked up narrowing her eyes. He frowned noticing her behavior.

"Actually, I don't think David is ready for marriage yet at all. You know, after what he's been through and everything not to long ago. Shirley broke his heart without a second thought. She's not good enough for him because..." Paul's eyes widened and he mentally faced palmed himself.

"Please don't tell me you actually like David and your getting jealous..." Marion widened her eyes as well and blushed a deep red.

"WHAT!? NO WAY! He's just a friend nothing more! Besides i'm married to you, remember!? Actually, you probably wouldn't because of that thick head of yours..."

"HEY! IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!" Marion rolled her eyes and pinched his left ear pulling it closer to her mouth.

"Listen to me will ya! The point is Shirley's been lying to David for the past 5 months!" Paul stopped squirming from her tight grasp and looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She let go of him.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. I'm already in a bad mood as it is...I don't want to make things worse..." Paul rubbed his now soar ear and frowned.

"What ever. Hey, your looking a little sweaty and dehydrated. I think it's about time we find shade now." Marion glanced at the still angry crowed and sighed.

"I guess your right. Lets go to that tree you mentioned earlier." Paul nodded in agreement and they both started to walk away from the commotion around them while talking about who might win the upcoming event.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(* )*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)* (*)*(*)

David picked a chocolate chip bag from the ground that he accidentally dropped while in the process of groaning in frustration. He was holding 2 large popcorn bags, a large Coke, some sun flower seeds, a football cap that was on his head backwards (Marion _BEGGED_ him for that a while back) and of course the chocolate chips. Which was probably the only thing he got for himself to. The man sat down at a near by bench and decided to rest for a bit. He put all the stuff down and let out a huge sigh of relief and wiping the sweat off his forehead with his harm.

"Geez...for a girl Marion sure does eat allot...I don't even think I can eat all this..." He turned to all the food he was carrying and then looked strait ahead again now noticing a near by restroom. A sweat drop ran down the left side of his face landing on his pant leg. David took out his phone looking at the time. He frowned.

"The game should have started at least 10 minutes ago." He looked at the junk again noticing an elderly man taking a seat next to him. He turned around and smiled at the man thankful he gave one in return. An idea soon popped into his head.

"Err...Hey sir. Could you do me a favor?" The elder payed more attention to him and smiled even wider.

"What ever can I do young man?"

"Could you watch my stuff just for a couple seconds while I rinse off my face in the restroom real quick? It won't take but a minute. I promise." The old man opened his squinty eyes a little.

"Oh sure. I'm in no hurry. My Nephew told me to wait here anyway's while he went to talk to a police officer about all this. I'm guessing i'll be here for a while anyway's so please by all means take your time." David chuckled and got up.

"Adrigato. Be right back." He walked towards the restroom after somebody walked out and silently walked in himself now noticing how dim the place was with only a small window. It also smelled bad. Apparently that some how didn't phase the man a bit and he acted like nothing was wrong.

David turned on the faucet and started to wash his face in silence since nobody else was actually in the room at the moment. After a few washes he finally turned it off and shook his head a little trying to air dry his wet face.

"That feels much better..." He starred at himself in the mirror noticing a light scratch on himself on his neck and collar bone. He ran his right index finger threw the mark and lifted an eyebrow."Were did this..." After investigating it a while longer he shrugged the thought off and reached for the bathroom door knob.

It was locked...

David stood there confused for a second then tried again and again yanking it stronger each time. The door didn't even flinch for a second and he growled in irritation. "What's going on?" He released the handle and glared at it some how thinking that would work, only to be disappointed in the outcome. Slowly a creaking noise was coming from behind him sending chills down his spine. He turned around and noticed the very last bathroom stall was opened half way with to what sounds like a low moaning noise coming from the inside. Hoover slowly started walking up to the door and swallowed hard trying not to panic. Something about the situation he was in seamed familiar.

"H-hello?..." The closer he got to the stall the louder the moaning started to sound. He slowly reached for the ledge of the door and yanked it all the way open facing to what ever was inside. David blinked a few times into the small stall and suddenly fell animated style to the floor seeing that their was nothing but a really filthy toilet with a dead rat inside. He mentally smacked himself noticing how worked up he was for no reason.

"Nothing...just great...Wait. Why is there a dead rat in here!? Gross!" He shut the door gently and let out a sight of relief. "I better head back out. I didn't know the heat got to me so easily. Maybe I should just call Paul and-" David turned to walk out until suddenly his heart started to race a hundred miles an hour and his eyes widened in terror.

_ IT_ was right in front of him...

The poor man just stood their completely petrified and unable to say anything. He even opened his mouth to scream slightly bad nothing came out. The thing that stood at least 2 yards away from his face letting him get a good look at it. It was defiantly there... David could even smell its decayed breath from were he was standing. After staring at it for what seemed like forever he finally let out a very weak noise trying to speak still. The monster growled at him letting a very creepy smile follow after making his prey shudder even more.

**_"Da...vid..."_ **

Davids mouth opened even wider as it spoke slightly to him.

_"How does this guy know my name!? And when can it talk!?"  
_

The crooked man managed to grab his throat with both hands and pin the man up against the wall. Hoover started to weez in its grasp and started to struggle with all his might now starting to feel the blood stop rushing through his head.

"Let.. *gasp* me... *cough* go..." Everything around David started to go black, only hearing the sound of his gasps and the things twisted neck still snapping and popping he closed his eyes allowing death to take him. It seemed like hours went by until gratefully the bathroom door flung open very fast lighting up the room with bright sunlight shadowing the person's face.

"SIR! ARE YOU OK!?" David shot open his eyes and frantically looked around the place and used his arm to cover up his face from the bright light.

"W-wha?..." He started to calm down a little now noticing the crooked man suddenly disappeared. Its as if nothing happened.

"HEY! I ASKED IF YOUR ALRIGHT!" The figure ran up to him slowly bending down to help him up. "Wait a minute? Your the same guy I met not to long ago!" Turns out it was Jeff. David moved away his arms adjusting to the light and he shook his head lightly.

"O-officer?..."

"Why are you on the floor? I was just going to wash my hands after touching something greasy but instead I find you like this. Were you attacked?" David got up mumbled no. "Well that's good... What happened to your neck?" David reached for his throat while walking up to the old bathroom mirror now noticing a red mark going around his neck and the scratch from before bleeding. It stained a little piece of the collar on his green shirt from leaking down his pale skin as well.

"My neck?..." The officer grabbed a paper towel and handed it to him.

"Yes your neck. It looks like you were strangled." David grabbed the towel and put it on the wound now starting to stand up. He groaned from the pain still trying to wrap his head around on what just happened. "I asked you if you were attacked. Well?" The dirty blond man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the officers walky talky which said something about a fan sneaking into the stadium and cannot be found. Jeff lost eye contact with David and quickly responded starting to head out. He glanced at him one more time before speaking.

"If anything happens again let me know kid. You'll be ok now right? Sorry I can't stay." David sighed.

"No, no. I'm fine. Really." The cop slightly nodded and soon disappeared out the door leaving him alone again. Not wanting to stay in the filthy place much longer, David quickly exited as well stumbling on his way out from the shock. He grabbed the snacks on the bench after thanking the old man again and started to head back to his friends once again.

_"Why did that thing come back?...I could Have sworn I destroyed it! Is it after me again!? WHAT FOR!?... *sigh* great, i'm starting to loose my mind again. It was probably just my imagination...then again.." _David put a hand on his neck noticing the bleeding stopped by the mark was still around it.

"I need to lie down..."

"Oh your back." Paul looked up from his phone and snapped it shut. "I was just getting ready to call you to." Marion smiled stopped looking at a flyer. Her smile widened even more when she saw the snacks.

"Aw cool! Thanks Dave!" She snatched one of the soda's and started to drink it. Paul quickly snatched it away from her and started to drink it himself making the girl frown. "What was that for!?"

" I ordered the diet coke. You didn't." Marion pouted.

"Sharing is carrying ya know."

"Guess i'm just not in the giving mood today."

"Pft. Jerk." She looked up at her friend noticing how pale he was. "Wow, David, are you ok?" Worry washed over her as well after she saw his neck. "Kami! Were you choked!?" Paul stopped drinking and he stared intensely at him as well waiting for an answer. David looked up from the ground and blinked.

"Huh? Oh! No, It's probably just a sun burn?" Marion scowled at him.

"Your an awful lair, you know that Now what happened." David noticed the paper she held in her hand and squinted his eyes to get a better look ignoring her question.

"Hey, can I see that?" Marion opened her mouth to say something but closed it deciding to let the subject go...for now... She then handed him the paper explaining.

"It's a missing report of a little boy. He went missing a year ago and before the police gave up looking for him they spotted him wandering around here last night." Paul lifted an eyebrow.

"Wait, wasn't their a dead body found here last night?" Marion turned her attention to him again shocked.

"What!?"

"Yeah." He sipped his drink casually. "I don't know if its a male or female but its a person. Nobody knows what happened yet except for us." David stared at the photo of the missing boy again for a few more seconds and suddenly an image of him running from something with fear and tears in his eyes popped into his head but it quickly left. He shook his head after seeing that and stumbled backwards slightly feeling dizzy. Paul got off the tree and jogged to his side.

"Dude, you ok? I think we should go home now. You look awful like Marion said." Marion got up as well and felt his forehead.

"You also feel warm." She looked at her husband. "We should take him home." David turned to both of them and frowned.

"But what about the game?" The black haired female turned around and huffed angrily towards the police who were still wandering around the stadium.

"THEY CANCELED IT! *kicks an empty can* But it's only delayed until tomorrow. Let's take you home. Besides, it's going to be a nice day like this one on Saturday anyway's." Paul wrapped his friends arm around his neck to help support his balance and the 3 of them started to walk away from the place. Hoover looked down in shame.

"What about the snacks? I wasted all you money Marion. Sorry..." She smirked.

"No worries. It was Paul's money anyway's not mine."

"Wait, what!?"

"Just relax and i'll hail a cab."

"YOU STOLE MY MONEY!?" David nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Marion.

"No problem."

"WHY ARE YOU TWO IGNORING ME?!"

"TAXI!"

"MARION!"

"Paul."

"*sigh* _Why are those two always fighting...I hope me and Shirley aren't like them in the future..."_ An image of the little boy appeared in his mind again but this time it made his stomach turn. It was an image of IT (crooked man) snapping the poor kids neck, twisting it in a way to make him look much similar to the monster himself. The site quickly went away again making Davids eyes widen in fear and causing him to gag. Paul notice the strange behavior and stopped arguing with his wife.

It was awkwardly quite the rest of the ride home strangely...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(* )*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)* (*)*

"Can you tell us your name?"

"..."

"Ok. How about your age."

"..."

"Family? Friends?"

"..."

"Do you even remember who you are?"

"..."

"Forget it. I don't think he wants to talk to us." A man in a fancy suit got out of the chair he was in and turned to face 2 officers. "Iv'e been questioning him for almost 20 min. I've even gave him candy and he still won't crack. A chubby police officer took a bite of a strawberry doughnut and swallowed.

"The only thing he told us was his name was fluffy. Of course you and I both know that can't be it. *takes another bit then swallows again* "Can it?"

"No. It can't. Well...maybe...But I don't know why somebody would name their child that. I'll come back tomorrow and ask him again. Sorry I was of no use today."

"It's not your fault, don't be so hard on yourself. The kids just being a d-"

"Carl!"

"What?! It's true! He doesn't say ANYTHING no matter what we say or do." A skinny officer **(lets call him Pete) **rolled his eyes and crossed his arms giving his partner a death glare.

"I'm sorry Mr. Simon's. Guess we'll be seeing you at dawn Tomorrow. *turns to the kid that's* And you better start talking by then!" The 3 of them talked for a while longer until the doctor took his leave and headed home. Carl ate the last piece of his doughnut then belched loudly. Pete turned to the kid again watching him kick his feet back and forth while sitting down humming a tune. He leaned forward more listening closer to the words trying to recognize the song.

_"There was a crooked man,_

_ and he walked a crooked mile._

_He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile._

_He bought a crooked cat, _

_which caught a crooked mouse,_

_And they all lived together in a little crooked_ house." Fluffy stopped kicking his feet and singing and frowned. He stiffened himself up a little clenching his fists tightly against the chair. Pete walked up to him and said:

" 'There Once Was a Crooked Man' huh. That songs very old you know. Who taught it to you?" Fluffy's head shot up and he gasped slightly shocked of the mans presence. He calmed down after recognizing him and let go of the chair pointing to the vending machine. Pete looked in his fingers direction and chuckled.

"Hungary are we." He reached for his pocket pulling out 5$. "I'll tell you what. If you can tell me one thing about yourself, besides your name. I'll get you 2 candy bars. Your choice. The child bit his lip in frustration and he crossed his arms thinking.

"I'm 8 years old..." Pete smirked and patted his head.

"I guess that's a start." Walking up to the machine he put in the 5$ and asked him what he wanted.

"Uh...Reeses...and Snickers."

"You got it." Not to long after that he handed him the candy and stuffed the change in his pocket

***(You have received Resses and a Snickers bar)* Use them wisely and don't eat it so quickly. You have no money)* **

"Adrigato..."Carl walked in the room with his own money and was about to use the machine but frowned when his buddy took it away.

"Why did you do that?"

"You need to go on a diet. Starting now."

"What!? No I don't!"

"Yes you do Carl. You weigh at least 306lb!"

"302lb!"

"That's still allot..." Fluffy started to tune the both of them out and looked out the window revealing the light outside that was now fading away. He then looked at the time seeing that it was now 2 O'clock in the afternoon.

_"I have to get going...Mamma's not going to be to happy if i'm out any longer..."_ The kid got out of his seat and started to tip toe away from the men going threw the opened office door. He turned around one last time looking up at both of them and an animated sweat drop ran down the side of his face seeing the two suddenly insulting their mothers by telling your mamma jokes. _"Their not the brightest people are they..."_

Just as he got to the front door of the station he spotted a small green backpack in the lost and found area that caught his eye. He walked up to it and picked it up out of curiosity and turned it around revealing a name.

"Caleb? This must have been the previous owners name..." He snapped open the one button that kept it shut revealing a small piece of paper inside.

"?"

He reached for it reading to what it said after making sure nobody was around.

_**"Ever since she ran away, I spent every night clutching my sweaty pillow and writing.**_

_**I can't say goodbye. What other choice do I have?"**_

"What? This makes no sense..." He put the note in his pocket but then thought of something. "Now that I think about it...It sounds awfully familiar...But were did I-" He turned around sharply now starting to over hear the 2 cops noticing his absence. _"Gotta go!"_ He put the 2 candy bars inside then quickly slipped both his arms through the each arm loop escaping quietly out the door.

He ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk until he ran out of breath 15 minutes latter stopping at a near by coffee shop. Fluffy started to pant while taking off his hat for a few minutes wiping some sweat away from his forehead then put it back on again. There was a clock inside the small shop reveling it to be 5:30 in the afternoon. The 8 year old sighed and looked down at his feet slowly closing his eyes.

_"I can't let it happen again..."_ Opening is his eyes he found surrounding him was a pool of blood staining his sneakers and a knife not to far away. _***(for all of you that don't know, he's hallucinating)*** _His eyes widened in horror as he looked up and noticed his surroundings were much different from before.

"W-what?..." He was to terrified to even speak for what he was seeing in front of him. Fluffy's knees started to knock together slightly while in the process of letting a few tears run down his pale skin. "H-how...did this...Why?..." The tremulous child locked his eyes on something hanging from the ceiling which revealed were the sores of all the blood came from. A young man was hanging from a thick rope and was at least 2 yards off the ground. Some saliva was still dripping down his mouth from gagging for the air he'll never receive again. His eyes were also opened very wide showing the fact that he was petrified before death of something. The blood was leaking from a wound that formed from his neck from the rope piercing threw a little.

Fluffy stumbled backwards from the shock only to slip on some of the blood now getting it all over his clothes. Not loosing eye contact with the man he suddenly let go of a few tears that fell against his smooth pale skin. Half of him actually felt sorry for him seeing the face expression he was making.

"W-who did t-this..." Suddenly a hand reached for him from behind managing to grab the boy by his shoulder and spun him around. The sudden shock made the boy let out a small gasp only to calm down a little when he saw a friendly face approach him.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Fluffy frowned and let out a deep sigh then quickly turned around noticing he was still at the coffee shop and there was no blood anywhere. Or body. "Kid? Hello? You alive?" He quickly turned his attention back to the stranger and he nodded his head up and down in approval. The person frowned as well looking closer at him. "Your sweating." Fluffy wiped his forehead again with his arm and smiled slightly.

"It's alright, i'm fine." The stranger crossed his arms and then shrugged.

"Whatever. Where are your parents?" Looking around the child gulped and mentally slapped himself.

"Their...uh...in the coffee shop! They told me to wait out here!"

"For?"

"For what?"

"For something. No parent would leave their child out in the open like this. Some stranger can pick you up and run off."

"Your a stranger..."

"...Point..."

"Are you going to kidnap me?" The person laughed slightly.

"Of course not. Do I look that bad really? Just be careful ok. Now, I have to be somewhere so if you don't mind." He started to walk off until the small boy grabbed him by the sleeve. "What gives?"

"Where you going?" He turned around again giving Fluffy a strange look.

"N.O.Y.B."

"Huh?"

"None of your business. Now shoo. Go check on your parents or something." After gently removing the boys hand he mumbled something to himself and walked away a little more quickly this time leaving the kid disappointed and slightly angered. Fluffy huffed and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Rude..." He remembered the illusion he just had and a shiver found its way down his spine. _"I still have to find that hotel place again...Now were was it?" _He frantically searched around for a few seconds and then an imaginary light bulb appeared on top of his head and lit up. _"Oh! That's right! I'm actually not to far from the place at all. Mamma! I promise i'll see you soon!" _He smiled to himself picturing the image of his mom's face smiling back at him and started to run in the same direction as before. He started to slow down again after a quick flash back of the hanged man appeared to him again but this time up close showing him every detail of his lifeless face. Fluffy narrowed his eyes and choked back a few tears starting to run at full speed again.

_"Who is that guy?...He seems so familiar..." _*shakes his head* _"No, I can't get distracted now. Mamma's waiting for me. I'm not gonna let her down again!" _He continued running until he was completely out of site to the people around him. The stranger from before got off the bus stop pole he was leaning on and cocked his head to the side watching the kid vanish.

"He's a terrible liar." He picked up a quarter on the floor and scanned it for a couple seconds before stuffing it in his pocket.

"HEY! D! WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG! GET OVER HERE!" D stiffened and the rolled his eyes turning around.

"OK! GEEZ! Kami, why did mom choose him..." He jogged his way to the other man and started to walk away with him trying to ignore his complaints about not getting him the coffee he wanted by listening to his iPod.

* * *

**Geez. Sorry this chapter sooooo long. Let me know if it should be shorter or not. Also, gomen mina for taking so long to make the next chapter. I had writers block. But now its cured! :D**

**Anyway's thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Also, you know what. Next chapter will be shorter that's for sure. Sorry about the typo's by the way. I have to work on that... :)**


End file.
